


In sickness and Health

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Actually adhd author, Autistic Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce Whump, Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Bj cares for Hawkeye, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Trauma, actually autistic author, adhd hawkeye pierce, sick hawkeye pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Soon after BJ arrives, Hawkeye gets sick, and like an idiot refuses to tell BJ; because he doesn’t want to appear clingy. BJ doesn’t want to scare off Hawk, so worries from afar. Idiots in love are idiots with one of the idiots being a sick idiot. ADHD!Hawkeye, Autistic!Hawkeye, Neurodivergent!Hawkeye.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 11





	In sickness and Health

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MASH or any of its property. I make no profit off this work and do not intend to. I write to entertain. 

**Pairings:** Hawk/BJ

**Warnings:** sickness, war, depression, anxiety, ptsd, trauma, war related trauma, period typical homophobia, abandonment issues. 

**Summary:** Soon after BJ arrives, Hawkeye gets sick, and like an idiot refuses to tell BJ; because he doesn’t want to appear clingy. BJ doesn’t want to scare off Hawk, so worries from afar. Idiots in love are idiots with one of the idiots being a sick idiot. ADHD!Hawkeye, Autistic!Hawkeye, Neurodivergent!Hawkeye.

**Spoilers:** none

**AN:** I was thinking about how they got so ‘tender touches and  sitting in eachothers laps’ in such a short amount of time and came up with this. 

start

Hawkeye had been feeling awful the last few days. It was a shame, because he really wanted to get to know the new doctor but he just didn’t have the energy. Between endless shifts and sleepless nights, it was just to much. He didn’t want to come off as uninterested in friendship either. So he tried to spare some energy. It was difficult to keep up. 

He didn’t want to raise a fuss either, partly because the attention made him uncomfortable. Also because he didn’t want to tax thier new bond he and BJ had. If BJ knew how clingy he really was, BJ would leave him. Did he mention how he really liked BJ? In the past girlfriends had called him too much. Too clingy. Too demanding. Too immature. BJ would surely agree. 

Anyway, so he tried to manage whatever infernal flu was the cause. He tried to push on, despite how much it taxed him. He tried to keep up in OR, and in his post op duties. He tried to stay awake long enough to spend more than 10 minutes with BJ. It was hard. It was hard to concentrate. It was hard to keep from snapping at others...or just having more than the odd tantrum. It was was hard to focus. Plus his infernal cold made it hard to even breathe...let alone keep up his duties. He was always just a hairs trigger from one of his infamous tantrums, or passing out. Whichever came first. 

BJ wasn’t stupid. He had guessed that Hawkeye was sick. Afterall, he was a doctor. Hawkeye was paler than usual and much less energetic. In fact he seemed almost lethargic. He was obviously running a fever. He hated how stubborn Hawkeye was being. Hawkeye needed rest, desperately. Hawkeye needed to let someone care for him. He wanted to sit by the other doctors side and soothe him. To keep a cool cloth on his head. To make sure he ate and drank water. To help him actually rest. But what if that only drove Hawkeye away? He had been called clingy in the past. It had strained relationships. He really liked Hawkeye. He didn’t want to fuck this up. Besides he would be living with this person, making things awkward wouldn’t help. And Hawkeye might think him strange, might be uncomfortable sleeping in the same tent as a “clingy” man. 

Even now, he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how awful Hawkeye felt. He could see Hawkeye curled up under a blanket, and feeling miserable. He held back from comforting him but he really couldnt sleep knowing it was happening. 

Time passed, and he didn’t even manage an hours worth of sleep. It was early morning now, and Hawkeye was coughing. Rough wet coughs in that didn’t sound good. And moaning in pain. His breathing sounded awful too. Of course BJ couldn’t just lay there and ignore it any longer. 

BJ slipped off his blanket and crossed the distance, all his instincts were telling him that he was needed. He partly pulled back Hawkeye’s blanket, the man looked awful. Hawkeye was pale, ghostly pale and sweaty. He obviously had a fever. He seemed in pain, probably a headache. In between coughing fits, it became obvious that he was having some difficulty breathing. Congestion. Hawkeye was curled up tightly, both seeking warmth and comfort. Why wouldn’t he just _ask_ BJ for that same comfort?

“Hawkeye?” He gently asked, worried 

Hawkeye didn’t reply, merely whining and curling into his bed. He didn’t even open his eyes. Avoiding something, but what?

“Hawkeye? Your sick, but that’s okay. It will be okay. I’ll look after you.” BJ softly soothed, deciding to just let his natural tendency show. How could he fuss over appearing clingy when Hawk needed him?! 

This drew a response. Finally. Hawkeye uncurled and turned to face him. Unfocused eyes stared back at him, feverish and pained. He got the impression that Hawkeye was trying to take measure of the situation and decide something. 

“There’s those baby blues!” BJ joked, relieved. “It will be okay.” He soothed and gently rubbing Hawkeye’s arm. Hawkeye leaned into the touch unconsciously seeking the comfort, which gave BJ an idea. Hawkeye seemed to enjoy the contact. He seemed to more than enjoy it, it made him actually smile. Well BJ had no qualms about that! He enjoyed physical contact too. “How about you try get some sleep, I’ll help.” He offered. He easily slid into the space behind Hawkeye and pulled him into a hug. Hawkeye melted immediately and curled against BJ, making as much contact as was possible. BJ felt the doctor relax, the tense muscles that had been held too tightly finally untensed. It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out as sleep took over. 


End file.
